twifanfandomcom-20200216-history
Character homes
These are all of the homes of Twilight Saga characters, which are described in the books and featured in the films. Swan residence In Twilight, Bella is known to have two homes. Her mother Renee and step-father Phil's house in Phoenix, Arizona is where she grew up along with her younger brother and sister, and is not described. Her father Charlie Swan's house, where she and her siblings moves at the beginning of Twilight, is small, with white wooden siding. It is located in Forks, Washington, and Bella lives there until Breaking Dawn, when she moves in with her new husband Edward. Miya Swan House Miya's home is located in new York, it is also haunted by Cullen house The Cullen house is first seen in Twilight, when Bella Swan goes to meet Edward's family. It is a large, graceful house, rectangular and well-proportioned, painted a faded white. The southern wall is almost entirely made of glass, with a view of the Calawah river; it is equipped with a steel shutter to protect the Cullens from an attack. In the movies, the house is very modern and open, and Edward says that "it's the only place we can be ourselves". In The Twilight Saga: The Official Illustrated Guide, the house is described as over 100 years old and restored by Esme. It is three stories tall, with a deep porch that wraps around the front of the house and painted white. The inside of the first story is open and bright, with few internal walls, with a wide central staircase to the left and a raised area with a grand piano in the center to the right as well as a rarely used dining room and kitchen. Behind the stairs is the office of C.E.E. Inc., the Cullens' personal company, where they manage all of their business dealings. On the second floor, Rosalie and Emmett's room is at the top of the staircase. Moving around clock-wise is Jasper's study, Alice and Jasper's room with an attached closet larger than the room itself. Carlisle's office is next, with an area inside for Esme's study and Carlisle's personal library. On the third floor, Carlisle and Esme's room is at the top of the staircase. Edward's room is facing south. The remainder of the third floor is called the library and is used for any technically illegal activity, such as forging birth certificates and hacking into computer systems in order to maintain the various identities needed to live unnoticed in human society. Lahote Residence is seen in Dark Moon, Sophie Lahote, Paul Lahote, Sabian Lahote and Trion Lahote's house it has been in the family for along time and has never got old. it has been seen in New Moon along with Breaking Dawn - Part 3. Emily Young's house First mentioned in New Moon, Emily Young's house serves as a den for the La Push shape-shifters, as well as being her home. Bella describes it as being "a tiny house, that had once been gray. There was only one narrow window beside the weathered blue door, but the window box under it was filled with bright orange and yellow marigolds, giving the whole place a cheerful look." Black home First visited by Bella in New Moon, it is the residence of Jacob Black and Billy Black, and later Rachel Black. It is described as "a small wooden place with narrow windows, the dull red paint making it resemble a tiny barn". Jacob's garage is located around the side of the house, hidden from view by a thick band of trees and shrubbery. House on Isle Esme Isle Esme, an island given to Esme as a gift from Carlisle where Edward and Bella spend their honeymoon, has a large house where the newlyweds stay. It was furnished by Esme while residing on the island, and is described as being large and airy. It has large glass windows dominating most of the house and the same light color pattern as the Cullens' house in Forks. There are two bedrooms (a white one and a blue one), one large bathroom, a polished, modern kitchen, and a window overlooking the beach. Bella and Edward's cottage The cottage was a gift to Bella and Edward from Esme and Alice, given to her on her nineteenth birthday in the third book of Breaking Dawn. Before it was given to Bella, the cottage was run down and had been falling apart for almost a century. Esme thought that the newlywed couple might want a house of their own, so she renovated it for them as a gift. There is a room for Renesmee which has a little tower and later a crib made of iron, and a room that leads out of Bella's bedroom which houses her large collection of clothes, picked out by Alice. The bedroom is designed to resemble the one at the house on Isle Esme, where Edward and Bella spent their honeymoon. Volturi palace The Volturi maintain a permanent home in Volterra, Italy, which most of the actual coven - Caius being the exception - rarely leaves. The Volturi founded the town of Volterra 3000 years ago, during the time of the Etruscans. The Volturi still own almost all of the property in the vicinity. The main structure of the Volturi's actual home is a palace constructed during medieval times, built into the walls of the ancient city. The most noticeable feature of the palace is the large turret that rises above the rest of the structure. Most of the living space is located below ground, in tunnels that runs 3 stories beneath the town. There are several entrances to the Volturi palace. The front door is located at street level. It opens to a reception area, where there is always a very polite human to receive visitors, as well as several inconspicuous surveillance cameras. All the doors in the room lead to dead-end, innocuous offices, and the elevator is heavily secured. This door is never used by the Volturi, their guard, or anyone who has real business with them. The elevator leads to another reception area, with even higher security. The palace can also be accessed from Volterra's sewers. Several drainage holes in the stone-paved streets lead to often-used Volturi passageways. These drains are covered by iron grilles that are too heavy to be lifted by several human men together. These passages also lead to the second reception area, where the human in charge is aware of the nature of her bosses. The most often used door is not actually located within the city. Rather, this door is located in the cellar of an ancient church outside the walls, somewhat hidden in the hills. Heidi's tours always end in this quaint, concealed historical landmark located beside a small private landing strip (owned by the Volturi). Just in case someone were to recognize the Tuscan landscape, there is no cellphone service available. Thanks to Heidi's gift, when she asks her tourists to follow her into the beautiful, ancient tunnel that leads to an amazing palace, none of them refuse. This tunnel bypasses both reception areas and leads directly to the Volturi turret. The turret contains the main meeting room of the Volturi, and also the dining room. They have made no attempt to make it comfortable for humans; the stone walls are not insulated, and there is no heat or cooling or artificial lighting. The room is lit by the arrow slits higher above. The lone furnishings are three massive throne-like chairs that belong to Aro, Caius, and Marcus. They use these thrones when they are acting as magistrates, hearing cases against vampires who have infringed on the law. In the center of the room is a slight depression that contains a drainage grate. The Volturi dispose of the bodies of their victims through this hole, which sits above a very deep cavern. Routinely, these remains are reduced en masse to pulp by acid. Denali house The Denali house is the Denali coven's residence located somewhere in Denali, Alaska. The house is only seen in Breaking Dawn - Part 2, when Edward, Seth and Bella Cullen travel to Denali to ask the local coven for help. Finnish hideout The hideout of the Finnish coven is a fisher lodge, located somewhere in Finnland. The coven is mostly splitted up in groups, composing of Werewolves and vampire, to not catch the attentchen of human. When ever, the coven is in dangour, the groups always come togehter at the lodge, to hide themselve from the public.Jacob and Rose leah and mason also Adrian and rebecca will use it as they honeymoon place to stay Tamal and julien and rest of the wolves nation stay hear This location is completly fanmade and is not involved in the Twilight-Saga. House of the Canadian coven reserved for the user:KyranEllis Kyran's house Kyran's house, or the Hoosier House, was first seen in Breaking Dawn Part 2 as a movie only house/place/location. This is also the Hoosiers' base of operations. It is known to look a lot like the Cullens' house in Forks, Washington. It is located somewhere between Evansville and Boonville, Indiana. Paul's and Rebecca's house In Dark Moon when Paul and Rebecca got married they moved here to live as it belonged to Paul's great-great-grandfather for a long time, when Paul's great=great-grandfather passed away the house was left untouched as it was then given to Paul and Rebecca as i wedding gift from Paul's father. it has more then one bedroom. The Coven of Midnight Dreary residence Is located in Transylvania with it begging famous for the home of Dracula, it is the home of The Coven of Midnight Dreary residence. Loarre Castle Was the home to Loarre's Coven after it was destroyed by The Coven of Midnight Dreary residence after they have failed to capture Tamin Mabuse who is a Hybrids wolf after he killed a lot of the vampires that live in Transylvania and Spain create a lot of wolves that help him along with Loarre Mabuse Dwyer house The Dwyer house is the original home of Renée and Phil Dwyer, Bella Swan and Quinn and Alex, located somewhere in Phoenix, Arizona. The house is only seen in ''Twilight'' and Dark Moon at the very beginning before the family drive to the airport. In Dark Moon Bella goes over to visit her mother along with Edward Cullen and Seth Clearwater Jacob Black Rosemarie Hathaway along with her daughter Renesmee Cullen and is then greeted by her mother along with Phil Dwyer and her younger step-sisters Julia Dwyer and Rosa Natasha Dwyer. In Breaking Dawn - Part 4 Alex and Quinn are then visiting them along with Paul Lahote, Nikki Stanley, Franklin Estrada, Arthur Clarke, Antony Bell and Cindy Sedlácek as well as Alex's and Quinn's father Charlie Swan and they step-mother Sue Clearwater. Scott and Aria ]]he has owned the holiday house from his father who had work with derek to stop criss for the bank of Spain and has a massive garage with a car, a swimming Pool his bedroom is facing the Pool in his room it has a king size bed with simple marble floor and celoms. Scott and Aria's son Thomas McCall,'s bedroom is on the right. Scott and Aria's son jett McCall 's is on the fourth floor next to his younger sister. Scott and Aria 's four year old daughter Julianna McCall her room is next door to Jett her walls and covered in Rosie Pink and with winnie the pooh bed covers her wardrobe holds many of her Disney princess cloths. Scott's study is located in the south of the downstairs near the kitchen and towards the lounge. His wife Aria Montgomery study is at the top of the house looking towards the ocean. On the third floor they is a games room of his son's and they friends. On the left of the game's room his son's Dionisio Pancho Joel Santa V and Lucas Ricardo Rolando Santa both share the same room. Karl's older son Aeolus Cephalus Swan and his wife Bridget Bhàsa have moved in with there three children and one more on the way. Lamar's house Category:Locations